


Damage (Song: "The Hills" by The Weeknd)

by fabella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 4shared, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Embedded Video, Gen, Light Masochism, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, NSFW Lyrics, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Video, season one, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt "What's your damage?" Murdock. A deeply flawed man walking a direct line into trouble. A character study video. Seasons 1 & 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage (Song: "The Hills" by The Weeknd)

[dd_damage](https://vimeo.com/180290372) from [fabella_fabula](https://vimeo.com/user4836263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube won't let me post this one and I've just about had it up to here with that, let me tell you. Changing the pitch on this video feels akin to destroying it, so Vimeo & 4shared it is. I've been working on this video off and on for about six months. I love it so very much so it's a little difficult to walk away from and call it finished, but it is. My only wish is that I had better quality footage. I would do so many dirty deeds to get my hands on HD Daredevil S1&2\. Colorwork and visual effects are limited because the results can be super cringe worthy with my average source. Comments are really, *really* welcome. This is definitely a video that I do not want to just throw into the void and I'd love to discuss it, so feedback would be lovely if you have the time.
> 
> Follow me at fabella-aka-wistfulfever on tumblr, if you'd like. This video is at http://fabella-aka-wistfulfever.tumblr.com/post/149487645334/damage-a-matt-murdock-daredevil-vid for easy reblogging. You can download it at http://www.4shared.com/video/KBFOc5PKce/dd_damage.html.
> 
> *sets video down and backs away*


End file.
